


In This Silence

by summerbutterfly



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mind Games, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya realizes that the hunt for dark beasts doesn’t end with Takatori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnitemaraud_r (MidniteMarauder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/gifts).



> For the Weiss Kreuzmas Bonus Round. Spoilers for Kapital. Takes place at the end of Episode 15.

The ground around him was charred, much like the broken, maimed body that lay at his feet. There was not much left to Takatori Reiji, and yet even with the death of the man he’d hated for so long, Aya still did not feel vindicated.

“That’s because revenge is a dish best served cold.” A voice and the faint smell of smoke drifted to Aya on the night’s breeze. “Cook it, and it becomes unpalatable. I mean, who would want to eat that?”

Aya didn’t speak. Didn’t lift his gaze. But the figure, perched casually on the roof’s cement wall, chuckled and jumped down.

“It doesn’t matter if you don’t say it out loud,” he said, “I can hear you anyway. Also, there is nothing to be confused about. Schwarz lives for Schwarz. Takatori was just a pawn. We don’t need him to further our goals. You did us a favor.”

Schuldig walked over to Aya’s mess and kicked the ash that was once Takatori’s leg. Grey, chalky flakes fluttered up and Schuldig laughed, seeming delighted by the effect.

“Nasty little koala,” he murmured. “You know he beat me with a golf club? All because he thought I killed his precious daughter. I had nothing to do with it, you know. Farf’s a bad shot. That’s why we give him knives.”

Aya still didn’t speak.

“You know, if you let go of some of that self-hatred, you’d be a lot happier.”

Aya turned his head.

“What do you know about self-hatred?” he asked quietly. “You feel nothing. Not guilt, not regret...”

“I am guilt,” Schuldig interrupted. “As for regret, I have no use for it. Why dwell on something you can’t change?” He kicked Takatori again. “Do you think those beasts you hunt feel regret? Do you think he felt regret?”

Aya twitched. He hated to admit it, but in a way, Schuldig was right. Takatori had destroyed his life and never looked back. Never felt a thing. In the end, his ambitions had been his downfall, not his misdeeds.

Takatori didn’t regret, he simply misread a situation.

And now he was no more.

“Exactly.” Schuldig tucked his hands in his pockets. “He was stupid. Arrogant. It’s okay to be one or the other, but never both.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Schuldig smirked. “Notice when we’re beating your sorry asses in combat we embrace only our arrogance. Of course, we are all smarter than average so it’s very difficult for any member of Schwarz to be stupid.”

Not amused, Aya went to walk away.

“Wait, don’t go!” With unnatural speed, Schuldig went from standing behind him to blocking Aya’s way. “I’m enjoying this. We never talk any more and you’re so angsty tonight!”

“Fuck off,” Aya snarled.

“Ahhh, there’s the Ran I know and love.” Schuldig’s grin turned wolfish. “You just aren’t you without a little rage.”

Aya stopped. His hand tightened around his katana, and Schuldig’s eyes glittered.

“Are we fighting?” he asked. “I’m unarmed...”

“The hell you are.” Aya drew and pointed the blade at Schuldig’s belt. “You have a gun under your jacket. I can see it.”

Schuldig raised his hands, grin never leaving his face. “What makes you so sure that that’s a gun, Mr. Fujimiya?”

Aya ignored the innuendo. “Get out of my way, Schuldig. We’re done here. We’ve both done enough fighting tonight.”

“Tomorrow then? No need to call. I can recognize your thought signatures.”

“Comforting.” Aya lowered the blade, but didn’t put it away. “But you won’t find my thought signatures tomorrow. My mission is complete. Takatori is dead. I’m done with Weiss.”

“Just like that? You’re going to walk away?”

“Yes.”

“Tsk.” Schuldig clicked his tongue. “What a waste. They’re nothing without you.”

“If by ‘they’ you mean the others, then you’re wrong. They were Weiss before me, they’ll be Weiss after.”

“Even with Persia dead?”

Aya’s eyes narrowed. “How did you know about that?”

Schuldig pointed to his temple. “Telepath,” he reminded him. “He gave you your last assignment, you got deliciously excited and then he departed the world apologizing to little Omi for being a bad daddy. It was all so very touching.”

Aya grunted.

Schuldig dared to move closer, positioning himself only inches from Aya’s ear “Listen, Ran. You are made for this. You are made to fight and kill. You’re hungry for the adrenaline rush and you’ll never find satisfaction in an ordinary life. You’ll always want this. Always want more.”

“No.” Aya shoved Schuldig away. “No, you’re wrong!”

“Am I?” Schuldig smirked. “I think I’m not. I think you had yourself so convinced that killing Takatori would alleviate your bloodlust that you can’t accept it only unlocked your true nature.”

“You’re wrong,” Aya repeated, but this time, his words lacked their earlier conviction. “I don’t care if you can read my thoughts, or you think you understand me, you don’t. I’m not like you. I’ll never be like you.”

“Well, no. I’m much more extraordinary that you will ever be. But you and I, Flower Boy, we were born for this life. The only difference is that I have made my peace with it.”

The breeze stirred again, and flecks of ash skittered. In a blur of movement too fast for Aya to comprehend, Schuldig was back up on the rooftop wall, looking down.

“I’ll see you again, Ran. Even if you leave, you won’t stay out forever. And I look forward to the day I get another taste of that beautiful rage. Until then, good night...”

And then, he was gone, leaving Aya to stare blankly at the vacant spot.

Which he did until he heard someone yell his name.

“Aya.”

Aya blinked.

“Aya. Hey, Aya!”

Someone was shaking him. Startled, Aya jumped and turned around.

“Hey,” Yohji said. “Welcome back. Where the hell’d you go?”

Yohji’s hand was on his shoulder and his eyebrows were knitted in concern. Omi and Ken stood behind him, the former looking pensive, the latter looking irritated.

“And who were you talking to?” Ken demanded. “Takatori’s ghost? In case you haven’t realized, the building is on fire. We kinda need to go.”

“You’ve been staring into space for almost 20 minutes,” Omi added. “And muttering. You kept saying ‘you’re wrong.’”

Aya looked around, a cold, sinking feeling in his stomach. Ken wasn’t lying. The building really was on fire. And there was no body at his feet. And the smoke was so thick he could barely see the wall around the outside of the roof, never mind anyone who happened to be standing on it.

But with the fire beginning to get out of control, no one in their right mind would be standing on it.

Not even a smirking, anarchistic, shit-stirring telepath.

“I’m fine,” he said at length. “I...let’s go. C’mon. We can’t stay here.”

Without waiting for a reply, Aya started for the fire escape on the far side of the building, and he felt rather than saw the rest of Weiss fall in behind him. But as he walked, he heard again the mocking tones of Schuldig’s voice in his head.

The only difference is that I’ve made peace with it.

Aya clenched his teeth. Peace. Yes, he was looking for it, but not like this. Never like this. He wasn’t a killer. He wasn’t. It was circumstantial. Situational. And with Takatori dead, there was nothing left for him here. No reason to remain. No reason to feel relief when they all had made it to solid ground and found their way home and retired to their own rooms.

No reason to go to sleep wondering if, when he woke up, his years of rage and anger would be gone.

No reason to know that if there was a mission tomorrow, he’d be on it.


End file.
